


Free John Sheppard

by mific



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Digital Art, Gen, Post Season/Series 05, protest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-26
Updated: 2013-04-26
Packaged: 2017-12-09 13:05:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/774527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art: Illustration for the episode "Outcomes" in the Atlantis Season Six series by Hoktauri.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Free John Sheppard

**Author's Note:**

> This was created a while back, based on a summary. It may not be quite as relevant now to the completed episode, although there is mention of John being wrongfully detained. Digital blended collage. Note that Atlantis isn't intended to _actually_ be parked beside the Capitol, it's there in spirit. (you can tell that because it's semi-transparent, heh)


End file.
